Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by bubblecandyrock
Summary: After a fight in which Castiel hurt Nathaniel's feelings, the student body president is kidnapped by a creepy man that took a liking to him. Castiel and Candy are searching for him, Castiel feeling like it's his fault. Will they find him? male!OCxNathaniel CastielxNathaniel nothing really sexual outright but trying to be careful here.


Another fight.

Now, at Sweet Amoris High School, fighting was generally not seen. However, there were two teens who always seemed to be at each others' throats. Nathaniel, the student body president, and Castiel, the school's bad boy. Nathaniel had been trying to get him to sign a form for the last time he skipped classes. Both boys were tired of this, and so, were even more agressive than usual.

"Why won't you just sign it?! It would be a load off of everyone's shoulders!" Nathaniel was shouting, clearly exasperated.

"Bite me!" Castiel spat back, stepping closer. Nathaniel groaned in frustration.

"You are such a pain!"

"My specialty."

"Honestly, if it was anyone else, you'd be expelled already!" Nathaniel glared at him. Something seemed to snap inside Castiel at that moment. He hadn't had a smoke in a while, and he was never one to think before he spoke. He just wanted to be alone.

"Well, maybe if it was anyone else, less like a fag, I'd be able to stand them long enough to cooperate!" Castiel roared. "I hate your guts, drop dead!"

Nathaniel took a step back, as if struck physically. His eyes were wide with hurt, but Castiel had already turned around.

"Well," Nathaniel began softly. "If that's how you feel, maybe I'll just stop trying." The clipboard with the forms clattered to the ground, and Nathaniel ran off. Castiel sighed, not feeling the sense of victory he thought he would as he brought the lighter to his cigarette... Right after it was snatched from his mouth.

"Hey!" Castiel turned around to see the new girl, Candy. "Damn it, girl! Give it back!" He moved to take it back, but she threw it behind her. "What the hell?!"

"What did you do?" she demanded, cutting him off from further swears. Castiel blinked.

"Huh?"

"You and Nathaniel were fighting again, right?" She crossed her arms, tapping her foot on the pavement impatiently. "So what did you say?"

"Uh..." Candy's unusual boldness was throwing him off.

"Whatever it was, you've really done it this time!"

"Look, whatever you're going on about, how do you even know I started it?" She pointed at the clipboard. "Oh."

"Also, we're the only one's left in the school, idiot!" She clenched her fists, starting forward. "I'm gonna hurt you for making my friend cry!" Castiel backed away, not fully registering her words as he tried to escape her fists. Upon realizing what she said, he caught her wrists. "Hey, let go!"

"Cry?" he asked her stupidly.

"Yes!" she shouted, trying to free herself. "It's what **people** do when they're **upset**!" Candy twisted herself out of his hold while he thought over this. Taking in his face, she relaxed slightly. "You need to apologize."

"What?" Candy sighed irritably.

"Stop asking idiotic questions!"

"I don't apologize." Castiel crossed his arms, staring her down. She remained unaffected.

"Well, now's the perfect time to start!" Seeing his hesitation, she continued. "Look, whatever you said, he took it really hard. He ran straight past me and left his bag behind." She sighed again. "He gets enough bullying as it is."

"Nathaniel's bullied?" she nodded.

"A lot of people think he's gay because they've never seen him go out with a girl before. He get's bullied a lot, especially by the jerks at our school." She looked surprised at Castiel's incredulous expression. "Didn't you know?" She gasped. "I think I've said too much! I... I'm going to go home now!"

"Wait!" Castiel caught her wrist before she could dash off. He looked unusually flustered. "Um... In theory... If I DID want to apologize to him... Where would he be right now?"

"When he's upset, he's usually with the stray cats he likes to feed near the park," Candy told him. "Please help him, I can never seem to." And then she left, leaving Castiel by himself in the courtyard. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Shrugging, he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, walking towards the park.

A man watched from his car as the gorgeous blonde boy that had run here fed the stray cats. He had been crying when he first showed up, but now a smile was begining to show itself. The man wanted oh so badly to touch his smooth skin, to make him blush and pant. Yes, this boy would be perfect. He turned the car on, driving over to him and pulling to a stop. He soaked a cloth in chemicals, holding it in one hand so that it couldn't be seen.

"Excuse me, lad!" The blonde looked up, and the man had to resist the urge to kiss him until he ran out of air. He instead pulled out a map with his other hand. "Can you show me how to get to Spark Avenue?" he asked as he stepped out of the car. 'I've had an awful day, and now I'm totally lost!" The boy, eager to help but wary, kept the cat bowl held between his slender fingers as he walked over.

"I'm sure I can try sir." The boy spoke in a soft voice that made the man want to melt. This boy was too precious. He bent over the man's map. "Ah! So we're right here, and you just have to..." As Nathaniel continued to give directions, the man's right hand holding the cloth snuck up the side. In one swift movement, the man circled his left arm around the boy's slim waist, and placed the cloth over his mouth and nose. The victim froze, before struggling in fear.

"Grmmmf!" Nathaniel screamed into the cloth, squirming against the man. The first two buttons on his shirt that had always been a bit loose popped open as he struggled. The man couldn't help but feel a bit aroused at the sight. "Mmmn..." His struggles quickly became weaker, and his grip on the bowl loosened, causing it to clatter to the ground, food spilling everywhere. His eyes fluttered closed and he slumped in the man's arms. The man quickly pocketed the cloth and pulled out duct tape.

Winding it quickly around his wrists several times, he tore it off before placing him carefully in the small trunk of the car. Luckily for him, there was nobody walking around here, the boy must have wanted to be alone. The cats were hissing and he quickly shooed them off. He turned back to the boy, placing a few strips of tape over his soft lips and smoothing it down.

Before the man closed the trunk, he reached into the right pocket of the boy's shirt, pulling out an id tag.

"Nathaniel..." He murmured, stroking the boy's cheek. "It suits you." The trunk slammed closed, leaving the unconcious boy in darkness.

Castiel looked around. He could've sworn that this is where Nathaniel usually fed the cats. Not that he had watched him, or anything like that! No, of course not! He sighed, looking around. Nathaniel didn't seem to be here. Maybe Candy was wrong? He looked down at Nathaniel's bag in his hand. He'd grabbed it from the room before he went to the park. Heck, he'd even signed the stupid form!

Castiel just couldn't get over the fact that Nathaniel had been so upset by his words! He'd never gotten upset, and crying was something that he didn't even think Nathaniel was capable of! But, what Candy said about bullying made sense. With Nathaniel's smooth skin, fair blonde hair, and gentle demeanor, he would be easy prey to bullies. And his spaz had made it worse. He felt guilty already.

If he was being completely honest with himself, Castiel would admit that he did care for Nathaniel, maybe even more than a guy should care for another guy. In his defense, the boy was really adorable. Those stupid forms were the only reason that the student body president would talk to him, so he always refused to sign them. He hadn't meant to say those things to him, he just didn't want Nathaniel to watch him smoke.

As Castiel moved to walk away, his eyes locked onto a bowl. He recognized it as Nathatniel's. He knew Nat, he would never leave the bowl overturned like that, with such a mess.

He walked quickly over to the bowl, picking it up and scooping up some of the cat food into his hand to look at it. Nathaniel must have gone somewhere in a hurry. He sighed, feeling worried. Something wasn't right. No, he was just being paranoid. He would apologize tomorrow.

"Mmmn..." Nathaniel groaned as he came to. Remembering what happened, he attempted to stand up, realizing quickly that his wrists were restrained behind his back.

On his second attempt to remove himself from the cold cement floor, he succeeded, emitting another muffled groan at the headache it caused. After pushing at the tape covering his mouth with his tongue for a minute, he gave up and looked around.

He was in some kind of dark basement, with no windows and one light in the center that hung from the ceiling. It wasn't large, but it was big enough for the corners to be dark, the light not reaching them.

Aside from a door that had a bolt on it, Nathaniel didn't see much else. He saw a couple poles that went from floor to ceiling with some rings on them, and a chair with a high back. Was it... Bolted to the floor? Yes it was, he realized with a shiver. There were two poles near it, but he didn't want to go any closer. He looked around more, a red light catching his eye.

A camera. Fantastic (not really). He felt very creeped out, also taking notice that his school shirt was completely unbuttoned.

Nathaniel turned quickly at the sould of a bolt being slid out of place, running to the far back corner of the room. An average looking man walked in, locking the door behind him. Nathaniel's breathing pace increased as the man got closer. He wasn't an idiot. The fact that he was showing his face meant Nathaniel was never going to leave.

"There there," the man cooed, reacing towards him. Nathaniel kicked out, grunting in surprise when the man caught it in his gloved hand, pulling him closer. "Let's get this off of you." Nathaniel winced as the tape was pulled off, opening his mouth.

"Help! Someone help me!" Nathaniel yelled, as soon as he recovered. The man turned grim as he continued to shout. Nathaniel's eyes widened as the man started to pull something out of his coat pocket. "Please! Someone hemmmmff!" His protests were cut short as a balled up cloth was shoved in his mouth, the man's hand holding it in as he knelt behind Nathaniel.

"That's not very nice," the man said grimly. "I'm afraid I'll have to keep you gagged until you learn your lesson." Nathaniel whimpered as the man took the boy's own loosened tie from around his neck. He quickly undid the knot and withdrew his hand from Nathaniel's mouth, inserting the tie and pulling it tightly to keep the first cloth in. He tied it tightly behind the boy's head as he shook his head from side to side. "There," he patted the poor boy's cheek. "That should keep you quiet."

"Grmmfff!" Nathaniel cried out against the cloth, pulling at the tape around his wrists. The man sighed.

"Honestly, you're so firy." The man held him by his elbow and pulled him to his feet, dragging him towards the chair. Nathaniel saw where this was going and started struggling even harder, kicking his skinny legs. The man plunked him down in his seat and grabbed the bag that Nathaniel hadn't even noticed him bring in. After placing Nathaniel's bound wrists behind the back of the chair, he reached into the bag, pulling out a long coil of rope. The boy's eyes widened in fear, and he shook his head violently.

"HMMF! NMM GM FM MMF!" The man ignored him, starting to bind Nathaniel's bare chest to the chair back with intricate knots and loops, letting the boy's back slouch a bit as he worked his way down. In a desperate attempt, Nathaniel kicked out, hitting the man several times. He recieved a glare before the man pulled out more rope.

He reached for Nathaniel's left leg, pulling it the the side and tying it to the pole next to the chair by the knee and ankle, taking the shoe off his foot. He did the same to the other leg on the other side, so that his legs were spread open. Nathaniel's eyes were huge with fear as he started being able to move less and less.

Because he was no longer able to kick, the man continued on the torso where he left off, before he reached Nathaniel's pants. Without even a thought, he undid the zipper, smirking at the boy's mufled screams.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything like that right now, it was just in the way." The reassurance did little to calm Nathaniel down as the man started looping rope around his crotch tightly. Two ropes on the sides were tied to the two back legs of the chair, and the bottom rope was guided underneath Nathaniel and out the back, so that his bottom rested on it. Nathaniel couldn't help but struggle harder during that part.

The man stepped back, moving behind him to cut the tape on his wrists. He automatically pulled his wrists in front of him, massaging them in confusion before trying to undo the gag shakily.

"I guess we can take this off, now that you've had a warning," the man said, undoing it for him. Realizing no one could hear him and it wasn't worth it, he didn't scream after he spat out the cloth. He did, however, protest when the man started winding rope around his wrists in front of him.

"Hey!" he yelled, his voice hoarse. His wrists were pulled back so far that his elbows pressed down slightly on the top of the chair back. He felt a painful pressure on his crotch as the bottom rope was connected to his wrists, causing him pain whenever he tried to move them. He turned to his captor, who was admiring his work.

"Ooh, you look so good like this. Even better than I thought you would." Nathaniel shivered.

"What are you going to do with me?" Nathaniel asked quietly, slightly annoyed by the bangs falling in front of his face.

"You're so cute! I'm going to keep you here so I can play around with you." The man smirked, leaning in close and looking satisfied at the blush covering the boy's perfect face.

"Please don't! You can let me go, I won't tell anybody!" Nathaniel pleaded, struggling against his bonds only to feel extreme pain. The man clicked his tongue.

"You just don't get it. I don't **want** to let you go." He was so close that Nathaniel could feel his breath on his lips. That was all the warning he got before the sicko mashed his lips to his, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. His eyes were so wide he thought they would pop out. As the man pulled away he looked offended. "That look of horror hurts my feelings. Oh well, you'll learn to like it." The man seemed to be in thought for a moment.

"Please don't do this!" He panted. The boy watched as the man reached his hands into the bag again.

"You know, your pleas are cute and all, but they're starting to annoy me." Nathaniel's eyes widened as the man pulled out a ball gag, shaking his head and trying to shout for help again. The moment his mouth opened, the large, thick rubber ball was shoved it his mouth.

"Annnm," he wimpered as the man tightened the straps behind his head, keeping it in. The man stroked his cheek softly.

"You're so cute, Nathaniel." he whispered tenderly, making him want to vomit. "I'll see you in the morning!" he called as he walked towards the door with the bag.

"MFH?!" The light turned off, leaving Nathaniel in darkness.

Nathaniel, now alone, sighed, lettiing himself cry. Sobs racked his body as he closed his eyes tightly. He was absolutely terrified, this man was a creep. Why did he always attract creepy men? Just the other day some dude had started hitting on him. And why couldn't his crush... No, it was best NOT to think about his crush. At least Castiel would get his wish.

He wouldn't have to see Nathaniel ever again.

Castiel was freaking out. Why the hell was Nathaniel not at school? It was lunch now, and he had already gone through a huge amount of cigarettes. He growled when the current cigarette was snatched out of his mouth.

"Candy, I swear, one of these days-"

"Did you apologize?" He sighed.

"No, he wasn't there. But his bowl was knocked over, and there was cat food everywhere." Candy took in his words with concern, think really hard.

"That doesn't sound like Nathaniel... And he's not at school today either..." She said, deep in thought. A moment later, she grabbed Castiel's wrist and took off, running out of the school.

"Where the heck are we going?!" he shouted in frustration.

"We're gonna skip school and check out Nat's house!"

Nathaniel had awoken in the morning to the sound of a bolt sliding open, confused. It was only once he tried to speak and felt the ball gag in his mouth that he remembered where he was. The man walked in with a tray, containing food and a drink.

"How's the cutie doing this morning?" he cooed mockingly. Nathaniel, now that he had had some rest, gave the man his best glare. "Aw, have a good sleep? Now listen, I have some food here for you to eat, so I'm going to take off the gag. If you abuse the privelige of speech, the gag goes back in and you miss your next meal. Understood?" Nathaniel nodded, shifting uncomfortably in the tight ropes. "Good boy." The student body president was angered by the man's condescending tone, as if he was some kind of dog. He moved his jaw around once the ball was out of his mouth, getting used to the feeling.

He looked up as the man gently lifted a water bottle to his lips, tilting it slowly. Nathaniel drank without hesitation, some of the water trickling out of the corners of his mouth and down his neck. The water was gone quickly, replaced by a spoon. He hated being fed like a child, but he had missed dinner and was starving, so he took it anyway. It was porridge, but he could barely taste it because of all the sugar. He hated sweets.

"I have a choice for you now, Nathaniel," the man began after all the food was gone. "I need to leave for work now, I'll be gone quite a while. I'm going to gag you before I Ieave. The chances of someone being able to hear you are slim, but I don't want to take my chances and lose you. The choice is, you can either wear a blindfold too, or kiss me willingly and just have the gag." Nathaniel was disgusted.

"Are you completely deranged?!" he spat. "I am never, ever going to kiss you of my own free will!" His eyes widened in fear as the man leaned forward. "What are yo-mmf!" Nathaniel was cut off as the man kissed him, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth and holding his jaw so he couldn't bite. As he began to feel light-headed from lack of air, the man pulled away.

"You may think that now," the man began. "But you WILL bend to my will, and I'll have a kiss from you." Just like that, the man had a smile back on his face. "Now, I wonder what gag I should give you. Your own tie was a nice touch, but I LOVED the ball gag on you. Yes, I think I'll go with the ball gag this time." Nathaniel held his mouth closed when the gag was placed near his mouth, earning a sigh of frustration from the man. "I have to leave soon, I don't have time for this." The man tugged on the rope connected to Nathaniel's crotch, earning a pained yelp. He used that moment to shove the ball in, buckling it extra tightly as Nathaniel twisted his head from side to side.

"Mm mmf!" The man chuckled.

"You have no idea how cute those noises are." Nathaniel stopped trying to shout at him through the gag almost instantly. "No, no, don't stop on my account," the man said with a grin, putting his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Please continue." He pulled out Nathaniel's school tie again, using it to blindfold him. "See, I even managed to work the tie in there!" Nathaniel heard him walk away. "See you in a few hours!" He shut the door, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts and sore limbs.

Castiel sighed, thankful when Candy finally pulled to a stop in front of Nathaniel's house. He'd seen it before a few times, but now it felt more important. Seemingly confident, Candy marched up to the door, holding up her hand as thought to knock. Then she seemed to shy away.

"Eh hehe, you can do it," she said, pushing Castiel forward. He glared at her, saying 'I hate you' several times before knocking loudly. They waited impatiently for a while before a woman opened the door, looking unusually worn.

"Can I help you two?" She asked gently, her voice almost cracking.

"Please excuse me miss," Castiel began softly. Candy resisted the urge to fangirl at how amazing his voice sounded when he was... Well... Nice. "Is Nathaniel here? I'd really like to talk to him." Both teens were shocked when she burst into tears. Castiel, not used to comforting anybody, let Candy take the lead.

"Miss, what's wrong?!' Candy exclaimed, not sure wether to go hug her or not.

"N-na-Nathaniel hasn't c-c-come h-home since ye-yesterday!" she sobbed, hiding her face. Both looked at each other with matched expressions of worry. Candy hugged her, urging her to take deep breaths. "S-sorry, you caught me by surprise. I called the p-police, but they said he was probably just going through a 'phase'. Nathaniel doesn't go through phases!" Castiel handed her the bag.

"He left it at school," he explained. She smiled, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Thank you so much you two," she said. "I'm so glad that Nathaniel has such good friends." Castiel winced slightly, the guilt intensifying.. "I'll keep you up to date with whatever happens, okay? Here, give me your phones." They surrendered their phones and she put their numbers in hers, and vice versa. "We can call each other whenever we learn something." They heard the land line ringing inside. "I'm sorry, I have to go, thank you." She closed the door, and they could hear some sniffles before the ringing stopped. Candy and Castiel slowly walked down the drive, scarcely believing that it was true.

"Nathaniel's missing..." Candy whispered in shock.

"And we were the last ones to see him." Castiel finished, sighing in frustration at his own stupidity.

They decided to go to a cafe, sitting with coffee and discussing what they knew.

"So, after Nathaniel ran, he went to the place with the stray cats," Candy began after taking a sip of her salted caramell machiato.

"We know he got there, because his cat bowl was there." Castiel said thoughtfully, looking at his own drink with uncertainty. "Nathaniel wouldn't just talk to anybody, do you think it was somebody he knew?"

"Possible, but Nathaniel doesn't know many men he would feel comfortable around. He gets hit on by men a lot, you see." Castiel gritted his teeth at that. NO ONE should hit on Nathaniel. Candy took notice and smiled slightly to herself. If only the two had just grown a pair sooner, this might have been avoided. But she would never say that out loud, she knew Castiel already blamed himself.

"How do we know it's a man?" Castiel said, taking a sip of his coffee and grimacing. However, there was no way Candy was going to let him smoke, so he took another sip.

"Nathaniel's pretty strong, have you not seen the light six pack he has going on?" Castiel almost choked on his drink, coughing and spluttering loudly. Nathaniel had always waited for everyone to leave before he changed for PE.

"How exactly have YOU seen it?!" he exclaimed, a blush creeping up onto his face. Candy adopted a sly smile.

"Oh ho ho! Castiel is jealous that he hasn't seen it and I have!" she said with a grin, sipping her drink.

"That's not it!" Castiel exclaimed, banging his fist on the table. Of course, this just confirmed for Candy that that was EXACTLY it.

"Calm down Castiel, people are starting to stare," Candy said, earning yet another flustered blush from the redhead. While she silently fangirled (it look like some kind of seizure), at the adorableness, Castiel face-desked the table and muttered death threats. The light hearted-ness only lasted a moment, however, before the situation pressed down on them once again.

"What about a group?" Castiel asked after a moment, a frown settling on his features. He had a feeling he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear someone else say it.

"It's possible but unlikely. Most groups of guys are either looking to... Rape. Or kill. In which case a he, or, a body would have been found," Candy explained, growing quieter the more she talked. It was a grim topic, and the reality of the situation weighed down on them. Nat could be on death's door, or being tortured, or being violated, and they had no way of knowing.

"So, if it was a man, why would the pres go near him? Do you think the guy told him something bogus about his parents being in trouble or something?" Candy shook her head.

"No, Nat isn't a very trusting person. He would have had a series of questions fired up and discover him instantly. Most people would do that actually. I have no idea why Nat would go close enough to get snatched,. Maybe the man snuck up on him..." Candy said thoughtfully, staring down at her coffee. Castiel thought really hard, the last fight they had coming to mind. Nathaniel had said that if anyone else was in charge of making him sign the forms, he would have been expelled already. Nat was a helpful person.

"Do you think the guy asked him for help with something?" Candy looked at him in surprise. "Just an idea..."

"Yeah, that's a total possibility," she said in wonder. "Good job." She looked a bit dazed, shaking her head. "So, we know it's a man, strong enough to overpower Nat. It was at his spot, so no one was around. Nathaniel wanted to be alone. He drove a car-"

"Why a car?" Castiel interrupted. "Why not a van?" Candy looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"I guess you don't get hit on by dudes much, so I'll explain it. Would you ever go near a guy all by himself in a van, even if he said he needed help? No, because we've been programmed to be creeped out by it. Cars are less scary. What people don't seem to realize is you can still fit a person in the trunk of a car." Castiel nodded.

"The trunk?"

"Backseat is too risky. If they got pulled over or something they would be caught almost instantly." They sat in silence for a few more moments.

"What about motive, since you seem to be the expert in this area." Castiel spoke after a particularly large gulp of coffee.

"Money is a possibility, but it seems doubtful at this point. An organized kidnapper would have made early demands, such as to not call the police. The fact that no contact has been made at this point makes it very unlikely." Candy seemed to look over other options in her head.

"So what are we looking at?" Castiel asked after a moment. She looked at him very seriously.

"He's either going to be sold underground-not likely around here-, kept by a creepy guy that kidnapped him for... Pleasure, or... Killed, with the body well hidden. I hate to say it, but we only have a hope of finding him ourselves with one of those options. That's that one of the creepy men that hit on him has him to himself." The redhead rebel felt a cold chill at those words, slamming his fist down onto the table in anger.

"We're going to find him," Castiel growled. "We're going to." Candy looked at him, a rare soft expression gracing her features.

"I believe you," she said quietly.

They walked out of the cafe, heading for the spot where Nathaniel had disappeared. Maybe they could find something, or at least think of something else.

Nathaniel felt somebody slapping him awake gently.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead!" The cheery voice made him groan. Right, he was still in the basement with this guy. At least all he had done was steal kisses. And tie him up in a suggestive position. And undo his zipper. Okay, he was starting to freak himself out.

"Grmph?" he made a sound in surprise when he felt the buckle on the gag being undone. It was pulled out of his mouth, and he made a face at the dryness of his it left behind. He jumped when he felt lips on his neck. They started kissing him gently, down to his collar bone.

"What are you doing?!" Nathaniel exclaimed, blushing despite his wishes as he continued to kiss him down to his chest. The man paused for a moment.

"I had a bad day at work, you're going to help cheer me up," the man said teasingly, making the boy's stomach drop. No, he couldn't mean... The man started kissing him again, and he resisted a shiver as those lips ghosted over his stomach, and farther down still.

"N-no. No stop!" He struggled again, biting his lip as the ropes tightened painfully.

"Shhh..." the man whispered into his ear, hands roaming all over his torso. "just relax, I'll be gentle." Nathaniel shook his head violently.

"No! I don't want this!" he shouted, making the man tighten his grip on him. He whimpered.

"Do I have to gag you again? Because I will." He shook his head again. "Really, what if I did this?" Nathaniel gasped as a hand touched his crotch.

"No! Don't touch that!" he protested. The man sighed in false disappointment, not fooling anyone. They both knew he wanted Nathaniel in a gag.

"I guess I have no choice," he said, and a wad of cloth was shoved in his mouth without warning, followed by another that was tied behind his head. Nathaniel couldn't stop tears from running down his cheeks after that.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Both the boy and the man froze, before the man started kissing him again. It rang again, as if the person knew he was there. The man sighed, getting up angrily. Nathaniel sighed in relief as the man closed the door behind him.

It wasn't long before the man was back, stomping angrily.

"Your mother notified the police, they're looking for you! That stupid woman! I should have sent a demand or something!" Nathaniel's eyes widened behind the blindfold. Police were looking for him? He grunted in surprise when the man started untying him. Could he be letting him go? No, Nathaniel had seen his face. Was he going to kill him? He thrashed around as best he could. "Stop struggling! You're making this difficult!" he snapped, slapping the boy across the face. He finished untying the ropes on his torso and legs, allowing Nathaniel to put his wrists in front of him now that the other ropes were gone.

The man hauled him to his feet, dragging him somewhere. Nathaniel, freaking out, started kicking and scrabbling for a grip with in his socks. However, his movements were tired and sluggish, his limbs still trying to get blood circulating completely again.

Nathaniel was forced to his knees, and he shook his head desperately, begging to be let go through the cloth. He heard the rattle of chains, and felt the cool metal as it was also wound around his wrists. There was another clatter, and he felt his wrists being pulled upwards until they were above his head, arms still slightly bent. Rope was wound around his lower thigh and upper calf, keeping both his leg bent. The same was done to the other leg. The blindfold was pulled off, and Nathaniel looked up to see that he was tied to one of the poles, at a different spot in the basement. He also saw the tray of food on the ground, which meant it was dinner time. Sure enough, the gag was pulled out of his mouth, and the water bottle lifted to his lips. He drank greedily until it was pulled away.

"I thought you were going to kill me," Nathaniel said softly, as if to test out his voice.

"That would be a waste," the man said. He brought a fork holding eggs to the boy's mouth. Eating was a long process, but it was finally over. The student body president watched with curiosity as the man put gloves on, picking up Nathaniel's shoes on the ground and putting them in a bag. He then walked back over. "Same rule as before Nat, you-"

"Don't call me that," the boy interrupted.

"-Get just the gag or a blindfold too."

"What do you think?" Nathaniel said, in a rare moment of sarcasm. He was terrified, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to be annoying. The man rolled his eyes and pressed a quick kiss to Nathaniel's unwilling lips, before grabbing his jaw and holding his mouth open, shoving the ball gag in and buckling it in place. Nathaniel glared at him until the blindfold went back on.

"I'll be back as soon as I get rid of these!" the man called as he left.

Nathaniel grunted, tugging on his wrists. The chances of loosening the tight bonds were unlikely, but there was nothing else to do.

Candy and Castiel were searching the bushes nearby when the car rolled to a stop. Castiel, noticing it coming, pulled himself and Candy down into the bushes, shushing her.

"Castiel, this is the fifth time!" Candy hissed. He motioned for her to be quiet. They both watched in shock when a small bag was thrown out the door, before being shut again. The car took off, but both managed to catch the lisence plate, jotting it down before they went over to the bag.

Castiel opened it quickly, careful not to touch whatever was inside. They looked inside to see Nathaniel's shoes, covered in blood.

The redhead felt sick. Did this mean that Nathaniel was dead? He moved to leave for the police station, but was stopped by Candy. The girl was looking really closely at the dried blood, careful not to touch it.

"It's fake," Candy said finally. "Look." Castiel looked, shrugging. She humoured him. "It smells like motor oil and hair gel, both items that can be used to make realistic fake blood. Also, the color is too red on the inside, it would be more brown once it dried. My guess is this is the guy's first time kidnapping someone. He's never had any practice. That means he's not being sold underground." Castiel sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad you know all of this, but it's kinda creepy." Candy smirked at his words.

"I watch a lot of crime shows. Hey! Ken knows all about computers, I'll ask him to figure out who owns that car," she said, flipping open her phone. Castiel groaned.

"Do we HAVE to include your dorky boyfriend in this?" But he was ignored, as Candy started talked to Ken over the phone.

"Got the code? Okay, I'll wait on the line, thanks sweety," Candy gushed, keeping her phone out. They both stood there until Candy started talking again, writing something down. "Thanks a bunch, I'll call you later. Yes, I'll be careful, bye!" She snapped her phone shut. "This is where we'll find Nathaniel, I just know it!" She took off. Castiel ran after her.

"Shouldn't we call the police?!" He called as he cuaght up. He almost fell when they made a sharpp right turn.

"Nah, we'll be fine!" Candy said confidently, making Castiel want to strangle her.

By the time Candy pulled to a stop, Castiel was dying. He HAD to stop smoking so much. It was a pretty simple house.

"This is it?" Castiel said warily. Candy nodded. "I don't see a car..."

"He probably stopped for something on the way home, we have time." She said marching for the door.

"What if this is the wrong house?" Castiel said, his words falling on deaf ears as she kicked the door, breaking the lock. He was not going to get near her when she was mad.

"C'mon, let's search," she said, closing the door to avoid suspicion.

They stuck together as they moved through the house, coming upon an open laptop with a couple of bondage images on it.

"Yeah, I think this is it," she said softly. They looked around, but couldn't find anyone. Castiel looked around the corner, catching sight of a staircase going down.

"Candy!" he said, pointing. Both of them went down, Castiel in front. "The door's locked," Castiel said, inspecting it when they reached it.

"I got this," Candy said, pullingout a couple of hairpins. She inserted them and moved them around for several minutes, in which Castiel was biting his lip, the stress getting to him. He really- REALLY- needed a smoke. A click. "Got it!" Castiel wasted no time in pushing aside the bolt and opening the door.

He looked around, almost instantly spotting a blonde, who was tied to a pole.

"Nathaniel!" he said, running forward. Candy took sight of him and gasped, also running in.

"Grmmff! Mmmf!" Nathaniel tried to say something, obviously recognizing the voice. The redheaded boy fell to his knees in front of the blond. Castiel wanted to punch somebody as he took in the open shirt and undone zipper, and the red marks from the restraints that used to be there. He quickly unbuckled the gag, his hands shaking.

"Castiel?" Nathaniel asked softly, his throat dry.

"Yeah, it's me," Castiel said in relief. He took off the blindfold, realizing it was the boy's tie. "And Candy too."

"Hi," Candy said, trying to undo the chains and rope around his wrists. Castiel started untying the ropes on Nathaniel's legs.

"How did you find me?" The blond asked, scarcely believing this was real.

"We saw him dump your blood-covered shoes and got Ken to find out who the car belonged to!" Candy said proudly, undoing the chains. Nathaniel let his wrists fall forward, and she started picking at the knot. "I'm glad we found you, Castiel was worrying himself to death!"

"Candy!" Castiel shouted, a light blush staining his cheeks. Nathaniel looked at him in shock, rubbng his wrists and flexing his legs to get the blood flowing.

"I thought you hated me," Nathaniel said in confusion. Castiel looked guilty.

"I don't hate you."

"But, but what you said before..."

"I'm sorry," Castiel said, looking into the other's eyes. "I didn't mean it, any of it, I just didn't want you to see me smoke." He looked down and blushed again, looking away. "Please zip up your pants."

"Ah! Sorry!" Nathaniel said, turning scarlet before doing as Castiel said.

"What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" Nathaniel shook his head.

"No, not really. He might have slapped me once, but I was asking for it," he said quietly. Castiel was angered.

"HE was the one who was asking for it!" Nathaniel flinched, and he calmed down. Nat was obviously sensitive in his weak condition. "Did he... Um..." The blond seemed to realize what he was trying to say and shook his head, his blond bangs falling in front of his eye as he looked down.

"He didn't ever get that far, but he tried once. He kissed me a few times, but he didn't get too low." Castiel gritted his teeth, and Nathaniel looked up. "I'm sorry, it's my fault you're upset."

"No, it's that perverted #$* $%'s fault because ! #$ing kidnapped you! Why would you say that?!" Castiel sighed. "Listen, if it's anyone's fault here, it's mine, because I'm the one that hurt you. And I'm sorry. I even signed that stupid form!"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Nathaniel asked, trying to keep his hopes from rising and failing miserably. He attempted to stand now that his limbs were mostly back to normal, shakily managing to keep his balance. Castiel rose too, catching him when his legs collapsed and helping him stand.

"I...Uh" Castiel stammered, and Candy rolled her eyes. She pushed Castiel's head forward, smashing his lips to Nathaniel's. Both were in shock for a moment, before Nat hesitantly kissed back, and Castiel soon followed, until they were ignoring everything else around them. The redhead held the other gently in the kiss. Candy sighed happily.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" The three turned to see a man, looking extremely angry. They had stayed too long, the kidnapper was back. The glare swept over all of them, before focussing on Castiel, still panting from the long kiss. "You... What's so special about you that Nat will kiss you?!"

"Don't call him that! Don't say his name!" Castiel roared, stepping forward. Candy went to help Nathaniel stand, and moved them both toward the door as the man lunged for their friend, knocking him backwards into the pole.

"Castiel!" The blonde boy cried, as Candy helped him up the stairs.

"Go!" He grunted, kicking the man between the legs and punching him, snapping his face to the side. "Call the police!" Candy complied and dialed 9-1-1 as she walked. Castiel fell back when the man punched him in the gut, kicking his legs out from under him.

"You're going to pay. Nathaniel was going to be mine!" The man roared, slamming Castiel into the ground. The feisty redhead smashed his forhead into the attacker's, kicking him in the gut before rolling out of the way.

"Not so hard to take someone down face to face, huh?!" Castiel spat, standing up. He kicked again, eyes wide with surprise when his foot was caught, and he was pulled forwards. The man pinned his wrists down, sitting on top of him.

"Nathaniel tried the same move," the man grinned. He looked Castiel up and down. "You'd be kinda cute if I didn't want to kill you," he breathed, his mouth hovering over the other's. Castiel's eyes widened, and he attempted to get out of the man's grip, accidently moving his hips upwards into his attacker's. The man groaned. "You're really not making this easier on yourself."

"You're a sicko!" Castiel exclaimed angrily, spitting. Loud steps down the stairs.

"Police! Put your hands up!" A woman shouted as two uniformed officers came in, one drawing her weapon and the other running forward to drag the man off Castiel. The redhead scrambled to his feet, making sure to stay far away as the officer handcuffed the man.

"That was fast," Castiel said, out of breath.

"We were already in the area," the woman said calmly, putting her weapon back in its place. "Glad to see the boy's been found. Next time, call the police. We'll ask you some questions once we get all of this sorted out."

"Blame the girl that called you," Castiel muttered darkly, limping slightly as he left and went up the stairs.

"Castiel!" Candy shouted in relief when she saw him. She was kneeling next to Nathaniel, who had buttoned his shirt back up.

"Are you okay?!" Nathaniel asked worriedly, and Castiel felt a content smile creep onto his face. He knelt in front of the blonde teen, and Candy gave them some space as Castiel cupped Nathaniel's face with his hands.

"I am now," the redhead murmured softly. The other blushed, not used to the kind voice. "I'm never going to let anyone take you from me again Nat," he said, embracing him. Nathaniel froze for a moment, unused to such close contact, before returning the hug.

"Okay," he replied shakily, a happy few tears slipping down his cheeks. "Okay."

Candy sighed happily at the sight, glad the two were finally together. But watching them be all cute was making her feel lonely.

She missed Ken.


End file.
